


All I Want Is You And Me

by audreyanderson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyanderson/pseuds/audreyanderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam takes Zayn on a date and things go horribly wrong. (A/N: I usually suck at summaries, but that one was actually alright!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want Is You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot based on a prompt I received from a friend on Tumblr. I don't usually do prompt, because I'm always doubting myself, but I decided to do it for this amazing person! :) And this is my result! All feedback is appreciated, but please don't hate me cause this is my first ever One Direction fanfic. Anywho, enjoy! (Or not, whatever!) =D

Liam was a perfectionist. He was so obsessed with smooth cut edges and carefully laid out plans. This also made him insanely nervous if something didn’t go to plan. Liam had it all prepared. Everything was ready; the lunch, the walk, the games. The only thing he had not done was asked. 

It was quite simple really; all he had to do was walk up to him, open his mouth and push the words out. Liam shouldn’t feel the cold, hard dread of just asking. Zayn was his friend; his best mate, what could possibly go wrong?

Liam walked up the short walkway to Zayn’s house (A/N: Sorry, I don’t know where Zayn lives in real life!). The sky was cloudy and overcast and there was a slight chill in the air. As Liam stood at the door and rang the bell, he realized that he was shaking slightly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, and as he exhaled and opened his eyes the door was pulled open to reveal a slightly rumpled Zayn. Liam immediately blushed, his heart beating erratically in his chest as he tried to remember what he came to say. 

“Liam?” Zayn asked, squinting his eyes to the light outside. Liam swallowed and just went for it. “Zaynireallywantyoutogoonadateandawalkwithme.” He squeezed his eyes shut. Idiot.  
Liam opened his eyes; Zayn looked confused, his nose scrunched up in a cute adorable way that made Liam’s already rapid heart, beat faster. 

“What?” Zayn said and Liam repeated, slower. “Will you go out on a date with me today?”  
Oh no, Zayn was staring at him and not saying anything. Just as Liam was sure he was going to die of embarrassment Zyan said, “Right now?”

Liam nodded, looked down and shoved his hands into his pockets. “I would love to go on a date with you.” Liam looked up and there was a brilliant grin on Zayn’s face. “Just let me get ready, yeah?” Liam nodded, a small smile appearing on his own face. 

It only took Zayn ten minutes to get ready. Then they started off down Zayn’s walkway. After waking for a few minutes Zayn said, “So what are we doing? Not that this is not nice or anything.”

“Well, I was thinking we could walk um, through the park and eat lunch outside.” Liam sneaked a look at Zayn; he was grinning and Liam instantly felt a little better. As they walked they both talked about anything and everything, telling each other jokes and making the other laugh. They finally got to the picnic that Liam had laid out and Zayn was really impressed and his words made Liam blush. 

They were in the middle of eating when the first drop landed on Liam’s arm. Oh no. Please, no. Zayn noticed that Liam was no longer laughing and glanced over at him, right as the clouds above released its burden. Zayn left out an excited whoop, jumped up and grabbed Liam’s arm. He pulled Liam under a huge oak tree only a few paces away from their picnic spread. 

Zayn was laughing in glee at the rain, but stopped when he turned to Liam who looked ready to either kill someone or burst into tears. “Hey, what’s wrong?”  
Liam shook his head and put on a smile. “Doesn’t matter, come on, I’ll race you to the swing structure!”  
Zayn smiled yet again, “I’m going to get there first!” 

“I doubt that! Okay, ready, set…GO!” Both boys took off running; they were both neck to neck, then suddenly Zayn wasn’t there anymore. Liam halted and turned round fast; Zayn was laying back first on the ground. In a panic Liam ran back and bent down next to Zayn, whose eyes were closed and was caught between crying and laughing uncontrollably. 

“Zayn? Zayn! What happened?! What’s wrong?” Liam asked, an edge of hysteria laced in his voice.  
Zayn opened his eyes and stopped laugh-crying long enough to say, “I tripped, like the klutz I am and fell on my knee. I think it’s bruised.”  
Liam mentally punched himself in the face. Idiot. Again. “Zayn, I’m so sorry. Let me…let me help you up and I’ll help you home, or to the doctor or…” 

Zayn laughed softly at the motherly concern Liam was portraying and said, “It’s not your fault Liam, and we can just go back to my house. We should probably get out of the rain anyways.” 

Liam nodded and helped Zayn up. Zayn threw his around Liam’s shoulder and Liam put his arm around Zayn’s waist. Liam tried not to blush because Zayn’s and his bodies were close enough that Liam could feel the warmth of Zayn’s body on his own. On the way back to Zayn’s house Zayn kept trying to get Liam to laugh or talk, but Liam wasn’t complying. 

When they got back to Zayn’s house and they were inside, Liam helped Zayn onto is couch. The entire walk Liam had been beating himself up in his head, calling himself names for being a failure and for allowing this to happen. Zayn was hurt because of him for crying out loud! 

“Do you need anything? Like an ice pack or a blanket or some water or something?” Liam asked, purposely looking everywhere but Zayn’s face; he didn’t want to see the failure he was in Zayn’s eyes. 

“Liam?” Zayn said quietly asked. But Liam refused to answer him, “Or I could get you a pillow, you know to elevate your leg…” 

“Liam?” Zayn said, a little louder in the hopes Liam would respond. 

“Or maybe some dry clothes, or a book, or your laptop, um also I can get the TV remote; maybe your phone as well. Oh, and let’s not forget some Advil for the pain and..”

“Liam!” Zayn shouted. “Stop, and look at me, Liam.” Liam slowly turned to look at Zayn, but he was still not meeting his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Well, your knee is bruised so…” Zayn shook his head.

“No, I mean what’s wrong with you? Did I do something wrong? Did I do something to upset you? I’m sorry if I did, really I am. Please tell me what I did!”  
Liam frowned and said, “No you didn’t do anything. It’s just..” Liam mumbled something Zayn couldn’t hear.

“What? Lee-yum! Tell me!” Zayn said drawing out Liam’s name is a painfully adorable way.  
Liam huffed out a groan and said, “This was the worst date ever! I messed it all up! I should have picked another day when it wouldn’t rain, I shouldn't have suggested we race, cause look how that ended! You are hurt! I’m, I’m sorry Zayn, god I’m a failure.” 

“Liam!” Zayn’s voice implied that he was shocked, but Liam couldn’t really tell because he was glaring at the ground rather than looking up at Zayn’s beautiful face. “Liam, look at me.”

Liam’s head lifted and his eyes met Zayn’s eyes. “Liam, this was not a disaster, nor was it the worst date ever. You can’t control the rain, and the reason I fell was because I tripped. I didn’t break my leg, Liam; it’s just a bruise. It was not your fault. And you are not a failure! Liam.” Zayn leaned forward and grabbed Liam’s hand. He tugged Liam down onto the couch next to him. “Why would you think that? You are amazing and so wonderful, and totally hot.” Liam blushed. “And I’m so happy that you even asked me to go on a date with you, I was too scared to ask you myself. In fact,”

Zayn cut off and Liam glanced at Zayn in confusion, and suddenly Zayn was pressing his lips determinately, but gently onto Liam’s. Liam’s eyes slid shut and pressed into it. They broke away and a heartwarming smile broke across Liam’s face and Zayn was grinning as well. 

“So, that was nice.” Zayn said. Liam nodded, still grinning. “So, now what do you want to do?” Liam asked. “Well, I want to sit here, with you, and watch a movie…if you want.” 

“But we are getting rain water on your couch.” Liam protested.

“It doesn’t matter; all I want is you and me.” Zayn said. And Liam thought that it was by far the hottest thing Zayn had ever said. 

Two hours later both of the boys were asleep on the couch, the credits for the movie still rolling. Liam’s head was on Zayn’s shoulder and both boys were holding hands. If anyone walked in at that moment, they would say that it was the cutest thing they had ever seen.


End file.
